The orexins (hypocretins) comprise two neuropeptides produced in the hypothalamus: the orexin A (OX-A) (a 33 amino acid peptide) and the orexin B (OX-B) (a 28 amino acid peptide) (Sakurai T. et al., Cell, 1998, 92, 573-585). Orexins are found to stimulate food consumption in rats suggesting a physiological role for these peptides as mediators in the central feedback mechanism that regulates feeding behavior (Sakurai T. et al., Cell, 1998, 92, 573-585). Orexins regulate states of sleep and wakefulness opening potentially novel therapeutic approaches for narcoleptic or insomniac patients (Chemelli R. M. et al., Cell, 1999, 98, 437-451). Orexins have also been indicated as playing a role in arousal, reward, learning and memory (Harris, et al., Trends Neurosci., 2006, 29 (10), 571-577). Two orexin receptors have been cloned and characterized in mammals. They belong to the super family of G-protein coupled receptors (Sakurai T. et al., Cell, 1998, 92, 573-585): the orexin-1 receptor (OX or OX1R) is selective for OX-A and the orexin-2 receptor (OX2 or OX2R) is capable to bind OX-A as well as OX-B. The physiological actions in which orexins are presumed to participate are thought to be expressed via one or both of OX 1 receptor and OX 2 receptor as the two subtypes of orexin receptors.
Orexin receptors are found in the mammalian brain and the scientific literature suggests that they may be involved in various pathologies such as depression; anxiety; addictions; obsessive compulsive disorder; affective neurosis; depressive neurosis; anxiety neurosis; dysthymic disorder; behaviour disorder; mood disorder; sexual dysfunction; psychosexual dysfunction; sex disorder; schizophrenia; manic depression; delirium; dementia; severe mental retardation and dyskinesias such as Huntington's disease and Tourette syndrome; eating disorders such as anorexia, bulimia, cachexia, and obesity; addictive feeding behaviors; binge/purge feeding behaviors; cardiovascular diseases; diabetes; appetite/taste disorders; emesis, vomiting, nausea; asthma; cancer; Parkinson's disease; Cushing's syndrome/disease; basophile adenoma; prolactinoma; hyperprolactinemia; hypophysis tumour/adenoma; hypothalamic diseases; inflammatory bowel disease; gastric diskinesia; gastric ulcers; Froehlich's syndrome; adrenohypophysis disease; hypophysis disease; adrenohypophysis hypofunction; adrenohypophysis hyperfunction; hypothalamic hypogonadism; Kallman's syndrome (anosmia, hyposmia); functional or psychogenic amenorrhea; hypopituitarism; hypothalamic hypothyroidism; hypothalamic-adrenal dysfunction; idiopathic hyperprolactinemia; hypothalamic disorders of growth hormone deficiency; idiopathic growth deficiency; dwarfism; gigantism; acromegaly; disturbed biological and circadian rhythms; sleep disturbances associated with diseases such as neurological disorders, neuropathic pain and restless leg syndrome; heart and lung diseases, acute and congestive heart failure; hypotension; hypertension; urinary retention; osteoporosis; angina pectoris; myocardinal infarction; ischemic or haemorrhagic stroke; subarachnoid haemorrhage; ulcers; allergies; benign prostatic hypertrophy; chronic renal failure; renal disease; impaired glucose tolerance; migraine; hyperalgesia; pain; enhanced or exaggerated sensitivity to pain such as hyperalgesia, causalgia, and allodynia; acute pain; burn pain; atypical facial pain; neuropathic pain; back pain; complex regional pain syndrome I and II; arthritic pain; sports injury pain; pain related to infection e.g. HIV, post-chemotherapy pain; post-stroke pain; post-operative pain; neuralgia; emesis, nausea, vomiting; conditions associated with visceral pain such as irritable bowel syndrome, and angina; migraine; urinary bladder incontinence e.g. urge incontinence; tolerance to narcotics or withdrawal from narcotics; sleep disorders; sleep apnea; narcolepsy; insomnia; parasomnia; jet lag syndrome; and neurodegenerative disorders including nosological entities such as disinhibition-dementia-parkinsonism-amyotrophy complex; pallido-ponto-nigral degeneration; epilepsy; seizure disorders and other diseases related to general orexin system dysfunction.
The compound of the formula I:
(also known as “suvorexant”) is disclosed as an antagonist of orexin receptors in U.S. Pat. No. 7,951,797, US Patent Application Publication US 2008/0132490, PCT Patent Publication WO 2008/069997, PCT Patent Publication WO 2012/148553, US Patent Application Publication US 2013/0331379, PCT Patent Publication WO 2013/042959, Cox et al., J. Med. Chem. 2010, 53, 5320-5332, Strotman et al., JACS, 2011, 133(21), 8362-8371, Baxter et al., Org. Process Res. & Dev., 2011, 15(2) 367-375. This compound may be named as, e.g., “5-chloro-2-{(5R)-5-methyl-4-[5-methyl-2-(2H-1,2,3-triazol-2-yl)benzoyl]-1,4-diazepan-1-yl}-1,3-benzoxazole,” “[(R)-4-(5-chloro-benzooxazol-2-yl)-7-methyl-[1,4]diazepan-1-yl]-(5-methyl-2-[1,2,3]triazol-2-yl-phenyl)-methanone”or “[(7R)-4-(5-chloro-1,3-benzoxazol-2-yl)-7-methyl-1,4-diazepan-1-yl][5-methyl-2-(2H-1,2,3-triazol-2-yl)phenyl]-methanone.”